


Not her

by BlueStarsShield



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, post 7X05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarsShield/pseuds/BlueStarsShield
Summary: Deke reflect on his relationship with his grandparents and thinks about his mother
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Not her

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by my love for Jemma and Deke's relationship. Hope you'll like it

Deke couldn't stop himself, he had to go protect Jemma from Sousa. Of course he couldn't bear to see his Nana being mistreated by someone who doesn't know how much this all costing her but this wasn't his first thought he had made him go to shield her.

No It was the memory of a day he's the only witness left of, one back in the lighthouse when he was still a baby. One of of the worst and scariest day of his life.

The Blue were in the room that had function as his house for almost all his life, in search of something of value that was hided in that level has they have been told. Nothing strange about that, thief was the way they survived, together with spying on the others in exchange of a couple of credits that could make the difference between life and death.

This was how humanity survived there on the last outpost of their species if they couldn't still call themselves like that, there wasn't nothing human in the way they killed each other just to survive another day to live in this apocalyptic hell.

But his Mom was smart, even smarter than them, and that was something they knew and never liked. He remembers one of the two of them getting closer to her and threatening that if she didn't collaborate there would have been seriously consequences for them all and he pointing his blue finger to him.

He saw her taking a step back and crossing her arms, a bad sign since she never showed her emotions like that in front of the people she didn't trust. Everything turned red inside of him, a fury he never thought could leave inside his body filled him and even if he rational knew that he didn't have to cause troubles with the Kree that was his mom and he no one could hurt her.

He sprinted putting himself between them and he was about to say something brave but stupid when he felt her hand on his shoulder, grabbing him closer, and it was trembling and shacking like a earthquake was passing through her body. That stopped him in shock, he couldn't remember once were Mom was so out of control of herself. His mother was the brave one, the type of person that always find a solution when there isn't one and keep everything under control no matter what.

But even if her hands weren't steady her voice was when she said "we know the rules and we would never risk a wave. If we find out something we'll be the first to report it to you". There was harness in her tone and her eyes were on the weapons the aliens always bring with them, to communicate their message lound and clear.

That seems to convince the bigger Blue and after another grim look he pushing his way out without paying attention for the mess they created leaving left Deke and her alone in their room.

After a moment of silence to be sure they really left he turns towards his mother ready to question her but she's letting such a big sigh of relief, whimpering and letting go all the breath she holded back and eyes full of of tears, that the words die in his throat.

"Deke sweetheart," she tell him bending to his height and moving away a lock of hair from his forehead. "I know you were just being a hero and wanted to help me but you have to promise me you'll never do it again." "But Mom why?" He asked her not understanding why not protecting her could not be the right thing to do.

A sad smile cross her face. "It's not the right move. Remember I've talked you about chess?" He nods in confirmation, that game was one of his favorites. "Well you have to consider steps ahead if you want to win and that also means sometimes you have to sacrifice something now that's important in order to accomplish that"

"Like when Dad says you have to think about the long game?" He asked her trying to understand what she meant with that. His questions seems to make her even sadder but there's still love and understanding in her voice when she answers. "yes, kind of like that.  
She caress his face gently, her hands earn like the love he could feel for him. "Promise me Deke that you'll never forget it, that you'll always remember some things are worthy it all"What could he do? He promised her, that's nothing he wouldn't do for her.

  
His mom's words have always been important for him but it wasn't until years later when time messed up with him and his brain turning everything into a pretzel that Deke understood how much she was right, and as well how much he still missed her.

Years passed, his whole world changed emotionally and physically and he kept locked that love and pain into a room in his heart he only visit from time to time but Jemma changed that. He knows he is a man out of time but sometimes for him she's the ghost of his mom.

That's why he hurted him so much seeing she chose not tell him about Fitz's death and also not ask him to go search for Bobo together. Instead he was the only one not knowing what was happening to Fitzsimmons and that made him feel refused.  
His Mom never told him about who the shield agents really where for him and there's Jemma doing the same and keeping a life changing secret from him once again.

  
And now she's doing it again, not sharing where Fitz is and how much exactly time has passed for them. Yes, he knows she's doing because it's safer in this way and blah, blah, blah but how can he help if she's not letting him?  
He feels like he's on a tightrope with his grandparents and that this is the last chance he have to really bond with them or else he'll really be alone on this world, no matter what DNA's says.

  
He'll be an orphan of a world destroyed and forgotten and of two parents that only live inside is heart. And if the time hates him enough maybe he'll be never born and will blink out of existence.  
Would someone miss him if that happens? Did Nana and Bobo missed him in their time away?

He's not stupid, he knows he died and that the fact he's here with her means they forced the laws of physics. But he's been so scared of the answer he didn't dare to ask Jemma if she loves him enough to let him be a part of their family.  
Would she trust him to share the good and bad of life and face the problems together? Could he be his shoulder to cry on?  
He hopes it with all his heart and crossed his fingers time will give him an answer soon.


End file.
